


a memory

by HarricIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Author Is Depressed AF, Bad Poetry, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Depressed Harry, Depressing, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Kinda, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: Harry hurts, and he remembers.





	a memory

You are a memory;   
a picture, a portrait;   
a photograph, I don't have.

Your smile still in my mind;   
the shock still in your eyes;   
the moments they repeat, bright yellow and sickly green.

You are a tragedy,   
wherever I look, it's all I see;   
in movements, in whispers,   
in flickering shadows, no one else sees.

You are a victim, and punishment inflicted,   
in my tears, in my screams, and in this ache,   
I didn't know was there to begin with.

You are a martyr, a war cry,   
a courage that many need;   
in the air, on the ground,   
in many thoughts, on many lips, you have their loyalty.

You are a friend lost, a son gone;   
a love had, not entirely.

To them.

You are a hurt, undefined;   
a sorrow, inexplicable;   
a mystery to my heart, a love I never had.

To me.

Sometimes when flowers bloom,   
sometimes when snow falls,   
always, in my sleep,   
you haunt me, like the rest,   
and all I can do is weep.

You are a eulogy;   
a hero, many aspire to be;   
shining, shining bright,   
gone, gone so soon your light;   
we mourn you, mourn we do.

In deep waters, in siren song,   
I hear your voice calling to me;   
one day I might listen to it, one day I might heed your call;   
until then, you will remain  
a memory.

I wanna forget you, I can't.

I wanna remember you, I will.

I wanna love you, can I?

I wanna be with you, in time.


End file.
